


Beautiful sight

by SofyTrancy



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bravely Second Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Supportive!Yew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy
Summary: This is my story for Bravely Secret Santa 2019!A little Missing Moment of when Agnès left the name Oblige and the title of Pope.(With a supportive Yew to help her in this difficult moment)
Kudos: 9





	Beautiful sight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful sight [ITA]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961684) by [SofyTrancy_ITA (SofyTrancy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy_ITA). 



> Jude, this is for you, merry Christmas!  
> I've also posted the story in Italian (my original language), but this is the English version that I've made for you.  
> You wanted a story with Agnès so here we go. I hope you like it!  
> Thanks to Komatsu for this beautiful initiative!

The sight was magnificent.

That was the only thing that Agnès could think of at that moment, while her body was leaning against the windowsill of the main window of the Gathelatio Sanctum or, better, of what was to be the main window and which was now only a huge opening which gave outwards, letting in the cold air typical of Eternia Region.

But, honestly, the girl didn't care about the wind blowing her hair.

What she wanted to do at that moment was to continue looking at the horizon, carefully observing the way the sea seemed to shine with its own light for every single ray of sun that was reflected on it.

«Pope Agnès, it's dangerous. You should walk away from that window.»

Yew's worried voice came from behind her shoulders, but she didn't turn around to see him.

"Pope".

Although it was more than a year now that people called her that way, Agnès couldn't get used to that appellative yet and, on the contrary, she had started to hate it on some occasions.

Nevertheless, now that title made her feel a strange melancholy.

«Don't worry, Yew.– she replied, continuing to observe the view –I was just about to leave.»

But yet her legs didn't move.

Even if the girl knew that her time in that place was over, it was as if her whole being kept telling her to stay there.

«Your Holiness,– Yew had walked towards her and now he was standing at her side –you can still change your mind if you want it.»

«What are you talking about, Yew?» she said, without looking at him.

The boy sighed and, even if Agnès wasn't looking at him, it was like she could see every single movement of his.

The way he lowered his head and started to shake it, the movement with which he brought his hands to his hips, his knees slightly apart...

She knew him, maybe better than everyone else. After all, he was her loyal bodyguard.

«Don't pretend you don't understand. You know what I'm talking about.»

«Then you shouldn't call me in that way. I'm not the Pope anymore.» she replied.

Silence returned in the Sanctum, broken only by the sound of the sea waves shattering on the rocks, just below the window.

A seagull landed on the windowsill and looked inside as if intrigued by Agnès and Yew. Then, he flew away again, free, in the wind.

«For me, you will always be the Pope, Your Holiness.»

It was only at that moment that Agnès turned around to face the knight.

She knew that leaving that position was the right thing for her.

She was sure that she would have no regrets, that wouldn't miss anything of that title.

And so, why?

Why had she felt a very strong sense of sadness and abandonment pervade her when she made her decision known to the Grand Duchy?

Why couldn't she leave that sacred place, a symbol of peace and loyalty, for which she had fought for a long time?

And most importantly, why had she felt a sense of warmth in knowing that Yew would never forget what she had fought for?

A tear ran down her face, followed immediately others.

The sobs began to shake her shoulders and Agnès lowered her head and brought her hands to her face as if to hide from the sight of the boy who was standing next to her.

Yew said nothing.

He only made a step forward and hugged the shaken body of the girl, letting her cry on his shoulder.

Agnès hugged him back, sobbing and starting to let go all of the saddens she had tried to hide until that moment.

Even she didn't know how long they stayed like that.

And, to tell the truth, she didn't care to know.

The only thing that mattered at that moment was to let go and definitively eliminate that sense of pain that was gripping her from within. Only in this way she could leave that place, the Crystal Orthodoxy and, above all, the name Oblige.

When the sobs subsided, Agnès slowly moved away from the boy, although a few tears continued to fall from her eyes.

«I'm glad to have had you at my service, Yew.» she said, while a first smile appeared on her face.

The Crystalguard knight smiled back, clearly trying to hide his red, wet eyes.

Then, he brought his hands to her head, grabbing the small white crown, which she still wore in her hair, and pulling it off.

«And I'm happy to have been at your service, Your Holiness.» he replied.

Agnès let go one last, small sob, before turning to the exit of the Sanctum and starting to walk along the great nave that the Duchy of Eternia and the Crystal Orthodoxy had built together.

At each step, a memory of her life as a Vestal and then as the Pope came back to her.

The hard training she had done since she was a child.

Step.

The hours spent praying to the Wind Crystal.

Step.

The numerous studies she had conducted to succeed in guiding and giving hope to the people.

Step.

This was what she had always expected from her life.

But there was also something else, something she had never thought she could experience.

Step.

The adventures she had lived with Tiz, Edea and Ringabel.

Step.

The evenings spent with her friends on the ship.

Step.

The feeling of freedom she had experienced in traveling around the world...

The girl took another step forward, thus reaching the edge of the Sanctum.

In front of her was the huge door that would finally give her that life she had always dreamed of but, at the same time, had been too afraid of.

At least until then.

Agnès turned slightly, observing for the last time the place that, after so many efforts, she had managed to build.

The place that had marked the beginning of peace between the Duchy of Eternia and the Crystal Orthodoxy.

The place that had marked the start of a new era for Luxendarc.

There, near the altar, Yew was looking at her, with the chaplet still in his hands, the tears that he could no longer hold back that ran down his cheek and a small, but sincere, smile on his face.

The girl nodded to him one last time, before turning around again and taking a deep breath.

Then, with no more regrets, she finally opened the door of the Sanctum, finding herself in front of an even more beautiful sight than the one she had observed, until then, from that large window.


End file.
